Talk:G Episode 38: Miracle Card/@comment-34633327-20150721025445/@comment-25197333-20150721211804
Mine would be Leon, Cera, Takuto, Ren, Kanzaki though people won't agree with me Kanzaki being no.1 here my reason. Leon- TBH he just doesn't fit the antagonist role lets all be honest he sucks being one and many people wil agree with me. Cera- Leon and Cera should be tied but this is top 5. The only reason this guy got a ahead of Leon is because he had the potential but blew it by losing to two minor characters in Galliard and Naoki. And Naoki's match losing on purpose as a player if my opponent did this to me it would be the ultimate disrespect as a player. Takuto- this guy takes no.3 but I hate how this guy had all the power to reverse people but after reversing Kai he stopped going for the BIG fish and left it to his underlings Why the F would you do that? if you have the power to reverse Ren and Aichi by beating them why stop there??????And Ren and Aichi will never see it coming because of LJ. Having a reverse Kai, Ren and Aichi by your side would be 100% Win but No he just had to leave it to Miss "Vice President" and Kourin who is in Love with Aichi of all people there will be a time that she will restrain herself and she did Lol. Ren- Some will disagree with me of course but this is my opinion. Ren has all the qualities, Skill, image and deck to be a great antagonist. But tbh he's a good guy the only damn reason he became obsessed with power is because of Kai it all has to do with Kai. both Ren and Aichi is obsessed with Kai Lol. Kidding aside Ren is a good antag simply because he know how to pull the string with aichi joining the dark side, Beating Kai but he lacks ideals that Kanasaky has. In season 1 maybe he had one but after that it disappeared like thin air. Kanzaki- Yes I put this guy above the rest because I respect people who has ideals he's proven that he has the power to stand for what he believes in. He lost to someone in the past when he was young but after that loss by his own power he stood again and worked hard to become stronger I won't blame him for this mentality though yes this mentality is wrong for most people but for one thing or action to be wong or good it depends on where you stand.And the fruit of that Ideal is the UN Branch. That is why I really want to see Dragon Empire Branch Chief Vs Kanzaki in the future because this would be a clash between 2 Different Ideals. I don't want to see Chrono vs Kanzaki because the only reason chrono will win this is because of the Plot Armor which will suck so bad because Chrono is still a brat he needs more character development to become leveled with Kanzaki and Dragon Empire Branch Chief. Chrono vs Ibuki is much better matchup. Also 3 vs 1 and won all of them in convincing fashion goes to show how good this guy really is. and to add his VA really fits the antagonist role.